


She's Got That Magic Touch

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hudders is a witch., M/M, Magic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Mrs. Hudson casts her spell.





	She's Got That Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She Changes Everything She Touches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347180) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> She's NOT just any regular landlady.

She has no warts upon her nose,  
No toads or bats as you'd suppose,  
Instead to chant for love she chose,  
Mrs. Hudson- England's Rose.

The sheets she changes are soon soiled,  
Her fresh bakes scones The Boys despoiled,  
The magic tea's in water boiled,  
Her witchy plans will not be foiled.

One last turn make love lights shine,  
And she sees that things are fine,  
John and Sherlock fall in line,  
Each intoning, "You are MINE!"

Then she dances with her broom,  
Brings enchantment to the room,  
And Baker Street will know no gloom,  
As she declares them- groom and groom!

**Author's Note:**

> This little blurb is my 100th posting and a tribute to ChrisCalledMeSweetie who encouraged me to post my very first over a year ago. 
> 
> It's inspired by "She Changes Everything She Touches", and is in response to her brilliant collection of work, of which I still stand in awe.


End file.
